Questions to the Cast of Naruto
by QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY
Summary: Ask any question you desire to any Naruto character. Please keep in mind, i'm a yaoi fangirl, therefore yaoi will be present.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, peoples

**Me: Hello, peoples! It's a new story, sort of…**

**Naruto: And don't worry, Fluffy won't forget her other stories!**

**Me: nods yup!**

**Crowd: unconvinced**

**Me: Really!!**

**Sasuke: and if she doesn't, I'll chidori her…**

**Naruto: And we'll finish the rest of her fan fictions!**

**Crowd: thinking (thoughts: more Sasunaru!) nods happily**

**Me: Are you all wishing I would die?**

**Crowd: laughs nervously **

**Me: glares**

**Crowd: shows pitchforks and torches**

**Me: hehe… um… okay…**

**:INTRODUCTION:**

**Okay, this story thing its going to be a Questionaire… Ask questions to your favorite Naruto characters, but please keep in mind that this coming from a yaoi fangirl… so… yeah… and don't be afraid to be asking… cough personal questions to the cast! Okay! **

**And also, If anyone else has a similar story thing, I had no idea… Though I'm pretty sure I'm original… smiles**

**Sasuke: If original you mean crazy, then by all means, you are.**

**Heeey! Not nice, Sasuke! Naruto, your boyfriend is being mean to me!**

**Naruto: …? **

**Sasuke: smirks **

**They're ganging up on me! Waah! cries**

**Itachi: Since the author is currently out of her normal state of mind, I shall take over for today.**

**Sasuke: attacks**

**Itachi: What the fuck?**

**Sasuke: What the hell did you do to my kitsune in In The Rain, you bastard?!**

**Itachi: Ah… that, little brother, you must find out on your own.**

**Naruto: clueless**

**I'm back again… to submit questions, review! Review like your lives depended on it!**

**Sasuke: glares which it does…**


	2. The Answers Part 1

Me: I actually was kind of waiting for at least five reviews, but I guess this is about the most I could get before updating

**Me: I actually was kind of waiting for at least five reviews, but I guess this is about the most I could get before updating. –sigh- … -clears throat- now for the questions… drum roll please!**

**Lee: -bangs on drums-**

**Me: -sweat drop- Okay… first one:**

_**Helen Cutie**_

**To Naruto: Which is better? Whipped cream, chocolate, or honey?**

Naruto: -blushes- uuuhh…

Sasuke: Let me answer for him. He prefers whipped cream. –Smirk-

**To Kakashi-sensei: are dolphins good friends… wel… partners??**

Kakashi: -perverted smile- dolphins are very good partners…

_**Sabaku no Sable**_

**Neji: what type of shampoo do you use?**

Neji: I apologize, but it's a clan secret.

**Temari: where did you get the fan and how to you get shika to move?**

Temari: Actually, I jacked this fan from my friend. And shika? Well, let's just say he'll be sleeping on the couch if he doesn't… -winks-

Shikamaru: troublesome…

**Hinata: will you teach me to dance on water because that is awesome?**

Hinata: um… who else saw that? –Blushes-

Kiba: Naruto did… but luckily I managed to convince him it was a dream.

Hinata: T-thank you, Kiba-kun.

**Sasuke: if you bought Naruto a collar that said 'Sasuke's uke', do you think he would wear it?**

Sasuke: Hn… -writes something down on a notepad- we'll just have to see, don't we, right Naru-chan?

Naruto: -looks at the LONG list- you know, that's a shopping list for… this store. If you know what I mean...

Sasuke: Naruto, it seems we have to do some shopping, huh?

Naruto: -runs away-

**Naruto: would you wear a collar if sasuke bought you one?**

Naruto: -hiding in a tree- _whispering_: umm… I wouldn't really want to wear one, but, with that bastard as a boyfriend, I won't really have much of a choice…

Sasuke: There you are, koibito.

**Itachi: why are you so damn hot and evil?**

Itachi: Because I'm hot like that. –smirks-

Sasuke: -cough- _conceited!_ –cough-

**Gaara: -glomps- hello, my lil panda-kun!! I already know everything about you because I have cameras hidden everywhere you have ever been or will be.**

Gaara: -eyebrow twitches-

Kankuro: Otouto has his own very stalker! Hahahaha!

Gaara: -runs to destroy all cameras-

_**Sco23**_

**Anko: Why do you like licking blood off people? Don't you know you can get HIV/AIDS or hepatitis b?**

Anko: Hepa-what-now?

Ibiki: Hepatitis b… you know… the disease you got when you were with Orochimaru.

Anko: Oh… Sorry, kiddo, but too late to warn me now.

**Naruto: what does dattebayo means anyway? Why do you add –chan to Sakura's name when she has no feelings toward you? Why don't you focus on the goal of being Hokage instead of chasing Sasuke? Besides if Sasuke doesn't come back, Sakura would probably be yours. And did you know that Hinata secretly likes you?**

Naruto: when I add it to the end of the sentence, it means along the lines of 'you know?' And I guess it's a course of habit when I add –chan to Sakura-chan's name. And how could one be Hokage when he fails his friend. And I like Sakura as a sister. She's like family now. And Hinata likes me? I always thought she had some weird fainting habit.

**Sakura: why do you hit Naruto for no good reason? Because if that was me that you hit for no reason you would have ended up missing. Are you naturally pink-haired?**

Sakura: I hit Naruto because he's such a baka sometimes. And is that a threat?

Kiba: Pretty much.

Sakura: Whatever. And of course I'm naturally pink-haired!

Sakura's parents: _whispers:_ we accidentally dyed her hair pink when she was a baby permanently. So… we just told her it was natural.

**Ino: why are you a vain and temperamental blond?**

Ino: I'm not vain and temperamental! Shika, tell them I'm not vain and temperamental!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. –Walks away-

Ino: Chouji, tell them I'm not vain and temperamental!

Chouji: Whoa, look at that, I ran out of chips. –Walks away-

**Shikamaru: Does the word troublesome run in your family?**

Shikamaru: Pretty much…

**Chouji: Do you think you can get me that red pill some I can stop pill popping these weight loss pills?**

Chouji: Sorry, but I can't. My dad banned me from those pills since the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

**Hinata: why do you punk out when it comes telling Naruto about your feelings? Why didn't you use the cage bird seal attack when Neji was beating you down? Would you go back in time to make sure that Naruto ends up on your team?**

Hinata: Naruto-kun doesn't like me the way I like him. I didn't use the cage bird seal attack when I was battling Neji because my father hasn't taught me that technique. And, Naruto is better off in Team 7, with Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, and Hatake-sensei.

**Kiba: Think you can give me whatever made Akamaru grow so my dog will be big?**

Kiba: Sure. But those pills only have a short-term effect.

**Shino: What would you do to that person if he or she switched your soap and shampoo with bug poison? What would you do to Naruto if he tells anyone that you sung and dance at the wedding in the laughing Shino arc?**

Shino: I would make sure they die a slow and painful death. And apparently Naruto did tell someone about that incident. –Cracks knuckles- Speaking of Naruto, I must see him.

Naruto: I swear, I never told anyone!

Shino: Of course… -bugs swarm out-

Naruto: -runs away-

**Tenten: Who would you want to be married to Lee, Neji, or Gai? Did you notice that you get less screen time than the others? I mean, where have you been in the shippuuden movie?**

Tenten: Neji, definitely Neji! And sadly, yes. Hokage-sama always puts me on missions during filming…

**Neji: Will you ever lighten up on the fate drama?**

Neji: I am just speaking the truth. Hmph!

**Lee: will you give up on Sakura, she has a big forehead and will ever like you, and is equally vain and temperamental as Ino? Find another girl who likes you for who you are and doesn't think you're a weirdo?**

Lee: Give up on my cherry-blossom?! Never! Her youthful forehead and attitude is what attracts me to her youthfulness!

**Kurenai: why are your eyes red? Are you part Uchiha?**

Kurenai: One word: contacts. It matches my outfit, doesn't it?

**Temari: What would you do if you switch bodies with Lee? What would you do to that person who switched your bodies? What does Shikamaru do to make you like him?**

Temari: I would beat everyone until someone gets me back to my original body. I would kill that person a million times over, and revive them, only to kill them again. And Shikamaru is quite amusing, don't you think?

**Kankuro: Do you use your puppet to scare kids and old people on Halloween?**

Kankuro: Why do you think so little of me?! I scare them on Christmas too! I mean, packaging them in presents, and when they open it, WHAM! They pass out due to a heart attack. It never gets old!

**Gaara: Do you have a girlfriend?**

Gaara: No.

**Kin and Zaku: How did Orochimaru kill you?**

Kin and Zaku: -trembles- too much bad memories…

**Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke: For billions of dollars or yins, would you strip down naked with guitars and basses covering your parts and sing blink 182's what's my age again in front of all the yaoi fangirls and yaoi fanboys?**

Orochimaru and Sasuke: HELL NO!

Kabuto: -thinks for awhile- In credit or cash?

Sasuke: -twitches-

Orochimaru: -slaps Kabuto- To think we made love all those times!

Sasuke: -faints-

Kabuto: Hey! Its billions of dollars/yin!

**Sound Five: if you had a chance to live again, would you do the right thing and try to help Konoha defeat Orochimaru?**

Sound Five: Nope. Evil always win.

**Karin: Why is your freaky hair like that? The way you got your hair looks so ghetto.**

Karin: My hair is beautiful! What are you talking about?!

**Seigutsu: Are you interested in going out with Karin because you seem to argue with her a lot and I'm just thinking that when guys and girls fight each other that means they like each other?**

Seigutsu: Karin, me, going out?! EW!

**Juugo: Do you enjoy having a split personality disorder?**

Juugo: No! That's why I followed Sasuke-sama! He could put my killing side back at bay.

**Sai: Do you have any real interest in other things besides insulting people, particularly Naruto's manhood?**

Sai: Not really.

**Gai: Are you interested in getting a girlfriend or spreading the power of youth everywhere?**

Gai: Kyah! Spreading the power of youth everywhere is my dream! –waves splash in background-

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei

-BIG HUG-

_**IDK1314**_

**How did Naruto and Sasuke come together?**

Iruka: Well, they liked each other from the beginning, back in the Academy days.

Kakashi: And Sasuke would always look as if he was eye-raping Naruto or about to pounce.

Iruka: When Sasuke left, Naruto was devastated.

Kakashi: When Naruto finally got Sasuke to come back, awkward tension was between them.

Sakura: Then, I locked them both in the Uchiha mansion for a week.

Tsunade: We never knew what exactly happened, but… ever since then, when we let them out, they were together.

Sasuke: We just talked it out… -wraps arm around Naruto's waist-

Naruto: -leans in- And… well… we just got together…

Sasuke: And now we're having sex on every single piece of surface in all of Konoha.

Naruto: -blushes- Shut up, teme!

Sasuke: -kisses Naruto- Now, now, dobe, we haven't finished on that list yet.

Naruto: Teme, I'm still sore from yesterday!

Sasuke: I couldn't help myself.

**Can u make a fic w/ JiraNaru, KakaNaru, and IruNaru? Will u?**

Me: Sure… But if you help me with the plot, because I don't know how to put those pairings in a story per se…

**I won't lie to you, I have been procrastinating lately…**


End file.
